Guardian Angel Gil
by BakaRamenBowl
Summary: okay, so, Gilbert saved Elizabeta's life at the cost of his own. he gets a second chance, but in what way? one shot. ElixGil HungaryxPrussia


I never thought that i would go to heaven... Let alone become an angel.

But I did... and I am.

But it was just a fluke... That's what i kept saying. I only did what any sane person would do.

And besides... I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hadn't saved Eli.

So the other angels had made a decision.

Since I wasn't happy here, I would go back to Earth...

And cheer up Eli...

As Ludwig.

I woke up in Ludwig's room.

I knew about the plan from the start, but this still creeped me the hell out.

Not only was I in Ludwig's body, but Feliciano was sleeping with me half nekkid.

I did the only reasonable thing I could do in my position.

I yelped. Really loud.

Needless to say, he stayed asleep.

I sighed in relief.

I'm starting to worry now. this was going to be more difficult than i thought.

I know just about nothing about Ludwig.

HASN'T ANTONE TOLD FELICIANO THAT HE IS FUCKING ANNOYING?

HE WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!

GAHH!

HE EVEN FOLLOWS ME TO THE BATHROOM!

I don't think he acted like this around me when I was alive...

Okay, maybe he did and I just wasn't paying attention to him. great... now I feel so un-awesome.

Anyways, back to my mission...

Eli came over to Ludwi- MY house.

"Ludwig..." she said. She sounded just so broken that I couldn't help but let her in.

"Elizabeta... Are you alright?" I asked, worriedly.

And then she did something that I hadn't seen her do in 300+ years.

Eli started crying.

And not those soft tears gently rolling down her face.

She was crying like she would never be happy again.

"Gil?" I asked, not sure if that was her problem. She nodded once, and I felt the worst pain I've

ever felt.

I was the reason she was hurting like this because of me?

"Ludwig! " She sobbed, clutching the front of my shirt like it was her only life-support. Feliciano

walked into the room because he heard his friend crying. for once he stayed silent.

"Ludwig... Why? Why did Gil have to go?" She sobbed into my chest. My arms awkwardly

wrapped around her shoulders.

"He... Just had to... i guess..." I said awkwardly.

"He didn't have to save me... If he just stayed here that day, He would still be alive now! I wish i

had been the one to die!" She sobbed.

I released her, but grabbed her shoulders and held her in a firm grip so that i could look at her.

She looked at me, startled.

"Don't ever say that again." I say, my voice angry, sad, and firm. "Gilbert did not save you so that

you could regret living. He saved you because he loved you." I took a deep breath. "He always

always will. If he could, he'd do it again. He wanted you to live, and he probably hoped

that you would smile for him if you ever met again."

One good thing about pretending to be my brother; I can say my real feelings and not get

embarrassed.

Eli was shocked. She couldn't say a word. She just looked at me wide eyed.

"Gil...loved me?"

"I'm sure he still does."

"How do you know? He was so self-absorbed." She said it with a slightly endearing tone in her

voice.

"I know him better than most people. And it was fairly obvious for the most part. At least I thought

so."

"..."

Elizabeta had fallen silent.

"It really was."

We looked over at the forgotten Italian. He looked serious for once.

"If you knew what to look for, you could tell that Gilbert loved you, Elizabeta. He looked at you the

way Lovino and Antonio look at each other. And even though fratello denies it, everyone can tell."

The way he put it made sense. I tried to tell her without words, but she grew to far away for my

actions to meet her. And the one time I tried to tell her how I felt in real words, she dropped the

bomb and told me that she was getting married to Roderich.

After that, I gave up.

I never got a chance to tell her in my lifetime, so I had to tell her after i died, through my brother.

How come I feel like I did the right thing by finally telling her?

"I'll... Meet him again someday, wont I?" she asked softly.

"Yeah. And I know that he'll be waiting. He always will." I say.

"Then I'll smile for him and myself. I'll be happy for the both of us. It'll hurt like a bitch for a while,

but I'll get better with time." She said, finally wiping her eyes and smiling at me. Ludwig passed

out, but I stayed standing.

I was transparent, and only slightly tangible.

But I still cupped Eli's face in my hands gently and kissed her.

I love you I said, my voice echo-y. I had wings that had sprouted from the middle of my back,

and I felt that pulling on my heart, taking me to that kingdom above the clouds.

"I love you too." Eli said.

Dont forget to smile for me. I say. Then cause I'm an ass like that I'm still awesome. Don't

forget it.

She smiled painfully. " I won't."

And with that I left.

Many years later, Elizabeta joined me.

She always looked like an angel, but now she was one for real.

Jetzt glüklich? I asked.

Igen. She replied, taking my hand. Most adj replükõ órák.

Sicher. I laughed.

said, hugging me.

Ich auch...aber für Sie. Ich liebe dich.

TRANSLATIONS:

okay, for the last conversation here it is in English:

Gil:Happy now?

Eli:yes. now give me flying lessons

Gil:sure

Eli:i love you.

Gil:me too... but for you. i love you.

I hope you enjoyed! it's not my favorite fic, but its been bugging me for a while.


End file.
